Could It Be You're Not That Far?
by xCrashMyParty
Summary: Rose thinks Jack is gone forever. But what if he wasn't? Jack is alive, and searching for Rose. Could it be she's not that far? Will they reunite? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Could It Be you're Not That Far?

Rose:

"Dawson. Rose Dawson."

I told the officer who asked for my name. I didn't question him. I didn't take my eyes of the statue. It was Lady Liberty, and it was captivating. So captivating that I didn't think twice answering the man beside me… didn't think twice about responding "Dawson." It was stamped on my heart, I could feel its indent. And it was not wearing away anytime soon.

I began thinking about this great statue before me. After a minute, I remarked, "Freedom? To do what? Go where?" in a subtle angry tone. I sighed. "I'm alone" I uttered in a whisper, looking down towards my feet. "Jack…" as the name left my lips, tears stung my eyes. I gathered myself together and headed where the rest of the crowd was going.

The hours of that day went in a blur. My actions, my words, it all came naturally, with no feeling at all. I went through security emotionless. After a while, I looked around and discovered I wasn't the only one with a lack of feeling. Hundreds of people around me, and not one of us knew what to do or say.

It was almost annoying, not having any feeling. I wanted to feel something. I just didn't quite know what it was. And it's awfully difficult to experience emotion when you are lost in a crowd of impassive faces.

Finally I was led by way of following those before me to a lobby area. There was a small bench with no occupants. I crossed the room and sat down on it. I closed my eyes and leaned my head in my hands. And the second the outer world was closed out, my heart and mind came together and displayed the image of Jack.

It was like he was really there with me. His face, his voice, _him_… it was real. It took me aback a bit. But I remained with my eyes closed as my mind created a slideshow of Jack. I saw him dancing, him drawing, his face so close to my own in the car.

My recollections were abruptly interrupted by a dainty sigh coming from my right.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose:

"Sorry dear, I didn't mean to frighten you." I looked over and saw a sweet woman, probably around age 45 or so, sitting next to me. When she spoke, she sounded like a voice recording on minimum volume. Her sadness and distraught appearance blended right in with everybody else.

"That's alright, I was just… thinking" I replied to her softly.

"Me too" she sighed again. "My husband didn't manage to get on a lifeboat."

"I… I'm so sorry. I almost did too. I was very lucky to have caught the attention of a lifeboat that came back after the boat sank. My friend didn't make it though. The water was freezing" I blurted out. I surprised myself at how easily I vented to this stranger. I think it surprised her too. She studied me for a moment.

"I'm Juliana Parker. I go by Juli" she said to me. She looked directly into my eyes; it was as if she was reading my thoughts. She was observing me so intently.

"Rose Dawson. Pleased to meet you" I replied as a shook her soft hand.

Juli and I (I had tried to be polite and call her Mrs. Parker, but she insisted on her familiar name) chatted on and on. I learned that her and her husband had just celebrated their 15th anniversary on the Titanic. They owned a stable with over 50 horses. They lived on a house next to the pasture on the stable property and made their living boarding horses and teaching lessons.

Mr. and Mrs. Parker had never had children. There were numerous medical complications, and although they tried and tried, Juli never became pregnant. At this point of the conversation, she became very quite and reserved. I thought she might cry.

As I talked to Juli, I realized she had this feeling to her – the way she spoke, how she acted, what she had done in her life – she seemed to have a special aura about her. It wasn't extraordinary, but it was sweet and made her personality very clear. And it made her come off as a very interested person to me.

I didn't tell Juli about Jack. I almost did, I felt I owed the honesty to her; she was so honest with me. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Not yet. Not so soon. I could barely face the truth, let alone explain it to a woman I just met. So, I told her about my mother and the situation with my father. I explained how all my life, I felt trapped in a sea of unrealness, in the most negative way. No one was themselves, there were expectations of how the upper class should behave, and it included everything but being your true self.

Juli listened to me very closely. Perhaps she was so interested in learning about a way of life so different from her own, as she didn't appear to be the richest woman on the earth. I didn't tell her, but inside I thanked her for listening. The only other person who listened to me talk about these things and seemed to truly understand… was Jack.

"So, you're all alone, just like me?" Juli asked me.

"Yes, I suppose I am" I replied.

She looked at her lap for a moment. She was thinking intently, I could tell. After a moment, she looked at me with those piercing green eyes and asked "Rose, would you like to come live with me?"

I was surprised with the question; however I was even more surprised at how quick I was to reply "I'd absolutely love to." It was as if it wasn't even me who answered, it was something that took over my voice and spoke for me. Whatever it was, I feel I made the right decision. Where else did I have to go anyway? This would be a new life for me. I was free from my mother, free from the expectations of being an upper-class lady. This opportunity was a blessing, and I latched onto it.

"You'll be the daughter I never had" Juli interrupted my thoughts.

I looked over at her face. Juli was smiling. She looked beautiful, with her long, soft brown hair framing her face. Her whole face was smiling. I smiled back and hugged her. "I'm so glad" I whispered into her ear.


End file.
